Rain
by EnduraAngel
Summary: Roderich woke from his sleep in a cold sweat, panting heavily. "Another dream...? No, this one was more like a memory- a memory that doesn't belong to me…"
1. Chapter 1

_I have forgotten the words you spun into my head… They've grown into hardly even a whisper amongst the cobwebs of my imprisoned thoughts… Even the reasons that you gave for locking me away in this dark and dismal place have spiraled into the shadows that creates insanity… What this jail cell of mine even is, I still do not know… I have been here so many years that I can't even remember when I stopped counting… I can feel life continuing on around me while I stay in my prison between awake and sleep… The birds sing their songs to me during the daylight hours, though I cannot see the sun's rays, while at night the wind whistles a lullaby as though to help me fall into dreamless slumber… Will I ever be free from this place you have left me? That, I fear, is an impossible task…_

Roderich woke from his sleep in a cold sweat, panting heavily. _"Another dream...? No, this one was more like a memory- a memory that doesn't belong to me…" _Rubbing his temples gently, the Austrian stole a glance at the nearby digital clock he'd received from Ludwig the last time he had awoken late for a business meeting. 3:45 A.M. was the time that greeted him. With a sigh he forced himself out of the tangled mauve sheets that spread out across his mattress. _"Some tea will help me relax… It is much too early…" _The hallways were cold and dark with a dampness floating around the air from the growing summer rainstorm that pattered against the outer shell of the manor. Pausing at one of the large windows Roderich gazed at his reflection, placing a soft touch to the dark circles under his eyes. _"How much sleep have I lost these past few months since Elizaveta stormed out? I'm beginning to think I'll never properly sleep again…" _The glass was cool against his forehead as he leaned in to the window, watching as the droplets of rain slithered down on the other side. Just as he was about to pull away, words formed in front of his eyes out of the rainwater:

_"The rain has grown to be my only comfort as I lay here silent… Its soft melody reminds me of you and the songs you once sang for me… I wonder, wherever you are, can you still hear the sound of my accompaniment?"_

Roderich's breath caught in his throat as he read the words before him again and again until they began to vanish the same way the mysteriously formed. For a moment, a second reflection seemed to have joined next to his- one with similarly sad violet eyes, but when Roderich turned to look there was no one around. _"What was that; a ghost? It couldn't be; there is no such thing." _The sound of a lone piano quietly made its way to the Austrian's ears from further in the house. _"Who could be playing my instruments at this hour? Certainly not Gilbert or Ludwig…" _He let his thoughts drift back to the words that had appeared on the window, causing a violent shiver to cascade down his spine. A mental struggle had rooted its way into Roderich's mind as he debated on quickly retreating back to the warmth of his sheets and forget all about the tea he had originally set out for, or cautiously make his way towards the kitchen and the music room just on the other side to find out who was making this haunting piece of music. Fear bested his judgment this time around however, and the Austrian quickly found himself back in his bedroom under the safety of his sheets, pausing only to lock his down behind him. Closing him eyes tightly at first, Roderich soon found that the same melody that had sent him spiriting back to his chambers was also the same one that lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, his fatigue that he'd mused upon hours prior had virtually vanished and for once he'd woken before his alarm...

* * *

**Okay, so... Yeah... It's not one of the stories that I should be updating... It's something new... Again... *fails***

**Anyway, I have no idea where this came from. I mean it could have come from anything ranging from my unhappy love life to living next to a graveyard my whole life to sitting in the dark of twilight listening to "Rain" by Dax Johnson over and over again. Anything is possible here.**

**Also, yeah, I know it's sort. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. There is more to this but it's late and the other part I was working on isn't finished yet; basically- I need sleep. Well... More like I crave sleep. I never really need sleep since all I seem to do is sleep, even when I am awake anymore is seems. I guess I kinda feel like Austria does in the beginning of this after the dream sequence, if you know what I mean. Anyway read & review, let me know what mistakes I've made (I may or may not listen) and let me know if you have any questions.**

** Note: The song that Roderich heard is "Rain" by Dax Johnson, look it up on youtube and listen to it if you haven't already.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I'd just like to warn you all now... This chapter is even shorter than the last one. *is not pleased with self at all* Granted, I do actually have a plot idea laid out for this instead of it just being some random depressed person's writing... Anyway, enjoy what is there. R&R, they help me- even if I say that they don't. Quote: "I'm not trying to be difficult, it just come naturally."**

**Oh and on a side note, a good/important song to listen to while reading this short chapter is: "I Talk To The Rain -Yuki Kajiura"**

* * *

The next few nights as the lurking storm continued to rain down, similar "dreams" returned to Roderich's state of sleep- always waking him 15 minutes before four A.M.; the same lingering tune quietly carrying on from another part of the house. Not once though had the Austrian gone to look for the source, slowly growing used to the calmness that the music had brought him despite its bewildering appearance. Roderich had, after the first night, gone to examine the music room, but after looking over his beloved piano found that it had not been touched at all. Granted there were other pianos amongst the manor, but he had been sure that the music had come from this specific instrument. What puzzled the Austrian the most, however, was that neither of his two house guests had been woken by the song even once. Ludwig had asked if he was feeling well when Roderich told him about the incident and even offered to take him to a specialist. Gilbert merely laughed at him and called him an over worked princess... It was moments like that one where Roderich missed Elizaveta's frying pan. The Prussian was just lucky that Roderich needed him to help run their business otherwise he would have been tossed out of the mansion along ago. _"If only that lout would go and find some unlucky sap to fall in love with so that he'd be out of my hair… Like Ludwig with that odd Italian, Feliciano." _Roderich thought as he lazily twirled the tea in his cup. Ever since the brother's left in the morning the manor had been fairly silent, the ticking and chiming of an old grandfather clock the only sounds Roderich hadn't himself been making that echoed throughout the house. Outside, the rain storm passing somewhere amongst the morning hours, the sun had begun to set fire to the horizon as it set into the depths of the Earth, not a single cloud insight. The sunset was the only indication that Ludwig and Gilbert would not be returning home that night, more than likely staying the night at Feliciano's place in town.

Hours passed into the night and only when the grandfather clock from the front hall echoed throughout the manor the time of ten-o'clock did Roderick head for his bed.

_"It's cold here… But I have never really minded the cold, remember? You used to say that I must've been a creature of the arctic in a past life for how much time I'd spend outside in the winter season. Though now… Snow is but a distant memory of a time I'd much rather you'd left me in. If only my deadened fingers could reach out to you once more… I'd grab onto your throat and never let go…"_

Roderick awoke to cold sweat and fear trembling down through his bones, heavy breaths leaving his chest aching. Bringing his hands up to his neck, the Austrian felt the swollen hand prints that had begun to rise and throb. Gently rubbing the tender, abused flesh he looked at his clock, a bright green 3:45 A.M. gracing his tired eyes. Taking a moment to calm himself Roderich listened carefully for the calming music he was sure would follow the nightmare. The recurring melody was not what chanted to him this time. Clearly the piano that he's grown accustomed too had been replaced with a violin and haunting female vocals. As beautiful as the violin played the voice that accompanied its song outshined it in every way. Ignoring all thoughts of why this phenomenon's existence, Roderick threw is robe on and practically flew through the halls to each of his music rooms.

He found nothing in each...

* * *

**In case you didn't guess, the song I posted at the opening to this was the song that Roderick was hearing.**

**I hope to have a chapter 3 up sooner than I did chapter 2... And for it to be a longer chapter... ***crosses fingers*** Maybe I'll even finally show who the ghost is! ...Maybe... We'll see... Anyway, review please... At the very least just tell me if your even interested in this story/plot thing...**


End file.
